Growing Up
by shugocharaluver
Summary: Makoto is ecstatic to find that Haru is actually asking him for help. However, it's what she needs help with that's the problem… Slight Makoto x Fem!Haru


**A/N: Hehe~ Well, here I am with another Free! fanfic. This appeared as an idea at the weirdest timing, and I still can't believe I managed to type it all out...**

**Welp, either way it's done! Hope all you Free! fans like it!**

**P.S. Btw, Haru-chan and Mako-chan are about 13-ish here. Just a heads up ^^**

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you called me for this though…" Makoto mumbled, as he staggered, trying to find his way around the room.<p>

"Well, I didn't know anyone else I could call," Haru stated simply, watching him, "And you don't have to cover your eyes…"

"Yes I do! I can't look at you n-n…"

"Naked?" she finished the sentence for him, causing him to turn fifty shades of red, "You're exaggerating. I'm wearing shorts."

"Yeah but… your top…"

"Well, this _is_ the reason I called you for help…" she trailed off, starting to feel a little self-conscious about the current situation, watching as he slowly but surely made his way towards her, as Makoto tried to remember why he let himself get talked into this.

* * *

><p>~~~Flashback~~~<p>

_"Hello? Tachibana speaking," Makoto said into the receiver._

_"…Makoto?"_

_"Ah, Haru? It's rare of you to call! What's up?"_

_"I sorta… need some help over here. Can you come over?"_

_"…Sure thing. I'll be right there," Makoto said before he hung up and quickly ran over to her house._

_Sure, he was ecstatic that she had called asking him for help, as it showed that she still relied on him from time to time. However, he could tell from her tone that she was really troubled. Her tone of voice might have sounded like her usual self to anyone else, but Makoto could pick up a hint of nervousness and urgency in her voice, hence his panicked reaction._

_Opening the front door to her house, he ran all over the place in a frenzy, opening doors left and right to search for the teen. And after checking every other room in the house, he stopped in front of the last door: Haru's bedroom. Panting, he pulled it open with the last of his strength, only to pull back screaming as he covered his eyes._

_"…H-Haru? W-W-W-Why are you dressed like that?!" Makoto managed to stuttered out, blushing to the tip of his ears._

_"…Do my breasts look that bad?" She asked, squeezing one of them as she thought about it._

_"No they don't, but… ah… Haru, w-why are you not… wearing a-anything over them…?" Makoto questioned, face turning even redder from the girl's previous statement (if that was even possible at this point)._

_"Well, that's what I needed your help with. Putting this on."_

_Hearing her take something out, he moved his hands away from his face, only to cover them again with a groan this time._

_"…You need me to help you put… that thing on?"_

_"The bra? Yes." It was at times like these that he wished she could be less direct and blunt._

_"My mom bought it for me. She said it was time I started wearing them, but I can't get this thing to stay together…" she said, trying to connect the clasps for the hundredth time._

_"So… could you help me put the bra on?"_

* * *

><p>…And that was how Makoto had ended up with a blindfold on, feeling his way around the place.<p>

"Makoto, just walk in a straight line," Haru sighed, a bit irritated at seeing him try to stumble around when she was right in the middle of the room, only ten steps from the door Makoto was previously at.

"S-sorry Haru…" apologised Makoto, using the sound of her voice to find out where to turn.

"Ok, now just move forward and-ah!" Haru let out a gasp.

Well, at least Makoto finally found her.

"Huh? Haru?" he questioned, squeezing his hand again, eliciting another pleasured gasp from her throat.

"Mako-to… That's the front of my…" she said, face flushed a light pink hue.

"Wha- Ahh! Sorry Haru, I'm so sorry!" Makoto was so embarrassed right now. He… he had just groped his best friend!

"It's ok…" Haru replied, calming herself down, watching as he now walked behind her, hands trailing up her slender back before finding the two clasps, finally connecting them together with a loud 'click' sound.

"Ok Haru, now could you please put your shirt back on?"

"Aww, but this is quite comfortable," she lightly teased him, going even further with the joke by turning around and pressing her body flush against his.

"H-Haru! Please!" he was practically begging her at this point. The embarrassment was just too much to take.

She chuckled lightly at his reaction, but nodded, finally turning around to put her shirt on.

The silence was maintained for a few minutes until she called out to him, "Makoto, I'm done changing."

"Ok, now that that's done..." Makoto started, removing the blindfold from his face, only to close his eyes right after seeing her figure.

"Haru, why are you dressed like _this_ now?" Makoto asked, his face regaining its tomato colour.

"Well, I needed help with something else. You see, I think I may have gotten an injury…"

"What? Why? Where is it?" Makoto asked, opening his eyes as he started to inspect her arms and legs, looking for any signs of a wound or a bruise.

"I don't know why, but I seem to be bleeding… here…" she continued, lifting her right arm to slowly tug at the elastic band of her underwear.

Makoto swore that he was going to die of total embarrassment that day. Ah, the joys that puberty brings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading this! Please fav and review! :D**


End file.
